The Haunting of Elmore Junior High
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Fate has an odd way of answering our wishes. Rated T for violence. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

Gumball walked through the school hallways with Darwin. "Man," Darwin said. "Today's been boring. I wish something good would happen." Gumball sighed in agreement.

"It's never been this boring before." Suddenly they heard a voice that boomed around the school.

_Ningen Ningen Ningen._ Was all it said. Over and over like a high pitched wail. Some students looked up in wonder, while others covered their ears. Ms Simian opened a door.

"What's all that racket?" She yelled.

"It's coming from the stairs!" Banana Joe said. Ms Simian, accompanied by Mr. Small and Principal Brown looked down the stairs and gasped with horror at what they saw.

A fox girl wearing a white sweatshirt and a black skirt was covered with blood and was holding her side as if she had been stabbed. Her head was hung down, her face blocked by her brown braids.

"Are you okay?" Mr Small asked as he descended the stairs slowly. The girl turned her head up and screamed an unearthly yell. Mr. Small yelled in horror as he saw the gaping hole in the girl's face. In an instant, the girl disappeared leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

><p>"I want everyone to stay away from this stairwell." Officer Donut said as the stairwell was roped off.<p>

"Well, we got our wish." Gumball said. "I just wish it was something better."

"Maybe we'll find out something better tomorrow." Darwin said. Little did he know, it was just going to get worse.

**_Writer's Comments_**

****Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_ Gumball ran through the school hallways desperate to get away form those insane girls. Their laughter followed him no matter where he went. He ran into a dead end as she the girls approached. He ducked behind the locker, but the one with no eyes saw him and dragged him out, pleading for mercy along with the girl with no face. The girl whose face was a large mouth with rows upon rows of sharp teeth grabbed by his scruff and ripped off his arms as he screamed for help._

Gumball woke up screaming as Anais doused his face with cold water. "Jeez, I thought you'd never stop screaming." She said.

"Oh man, that was some nightmare." Gumball said as he laid back down and back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Class," Ms Simian said. "I'd like to introduce new students." Three white-haired foxes walked into the room. One's long braids swung from side to side as she walked. The other short hair bobbed up and down as they walked. Gumball shrunk with fright as they reminded him of the girls from his nightmare.<p>

"This is Diaben and her sisters Nel and Nir. They are transfer students who will be staying with us until further notice." The three smiled and gave a small group giggle that chilled everyone to the core.

"Pick a spot." Ms Simian stated plainly. Diaben found a spot next to Penny while Nel and Nir picked spots by Tobias and Banana Joe.

Later, Diaben and her sisters were standing in the hall near the forbidden stairwell muttering amongst themselves giving small glances at passersbys. Darwin and Gumball walked by, curious, they asked them what they were talking about.

"None of your concern!" Diaben hissed. The twins laughed at Gumball and Darwin.

"How cute." Nel said.

"How dumb you must be! Nir said. Gumball and Darwin looked at them confused.

"Excuse me?" Gumball asked. The three just laughed and went back to talking.

"They're weird." Darwin said. The three girls stopped and turned around.

"Eh, Gumball." Diaben said. "The twins and I were wondering if you knew what happened on these stairs." she pointed to the roped off area.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Principal Brown said that it was too dangerous to go down there anymore." The twins scowled but Diaben kept her cool.

"I see, so you have no idea why it's dangerous." She said cooly.

"Nope." Darwin said.

"I see." Diaben said. "I hope we find out soon." She gave a smile of width inhumanly possible to the twins, who smiled back. Gumball and Darwin walked away, frightened. The took a glimpse down the stairs and saw Diaben and the twins, bloody and decapitated. They screamed and ran away.

Diaben scowled. "Seems they know our secret." She said. "Too bad they're too dumb to put two and two together."


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_ "No, please!" Diaben screamed. The silver-haired girl grabbed Nel by the shoulder. Nir had already been murdered just moments ago. "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, Maida. Just let her go!"_

_ "It's too late for that now Diaben!" Maida yelled. She grabbed her knife and slit Nel's throat. Nel's struggling caused Maida to dig deeper into Nel's throat and have the knife come out the other side._

_ "NO!" Diaben lost control and tackled Maida to the ground, letting the body and severed head of her dead sister fly from Maida's hands landing on the nearby stairs, where a barely alive Nir and crawled to and died. The two girls rolled over each other, pulled each other's hair, biting each other etc. Maida managed to get Diaben off her and grab the knife. Diaben, shaken, barely had time to get away and get help before, she was stabbed to death scream "NO!" over and over. As her wounds increased in size 'no' began to sound like 'ningen'._

Gumball sat up quickly, breathing heavily, tears gathering in his eyes. "Man," he sighed. "Not another nightmare." He sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At school, the white-haired sisters were even more distant than usual. They refused to speak with anyone, or even themselves, and still hung out by the forbidden stairs. Gumball walked up to Diaben and asked her if everything was fine. She and the twins turned to him and Gumball screamed. Instead of eyes and mouths, the twins had gaping black holes. For Diaben, her whole face was gone, just a bloody deep hole. They disappeared in an instant. Gumball stood there breathing heavily.<p>

"What's wrong Gumball?" Darwin asked. Unfortunately, the sight of the three sister rendered him speechless. It took him a moment to regan his speech.

"Did you see Diaben's face?" He asked between breaths.

"Who's Diaben?" Darwin asked. Gumball looked surprised.

"You know." he said. "Diaben and the twins. The creepy girls." Darwin smiled.

"The only creepy girl I know is Carrie." He said. Gumball put a paw on his chin.

"You're right." He sighed. "I guess it's nothing." Later, Gumball was sitting in the library reading a book on the paranormal. He flipped through the pages trying to find something about disappearances until he found a passage.

_Full body apparitions are very popular amongst the paranormal. Apparitions have been known to disappear leaving no traces behind. Those who have seen a full __body apparition have been known to forget them, but can remember in some rare cases._ It was then that Gumball knew why Miss Simian had forgotten Diaben and her sisters when she was taking attendance and why Darwin had no clue, who Diaben was. But it didn't explain the sisters themselves. Why were they here? If they were ghosts, why did they come back? Were they the girls that he and Darwin saw when they first arrived? Why were they showing up in his dreams?

Gumball shrugged his shoulders as he decided to ask his mother when he got home.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Sorry for the wait and the rushed ending. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

"Hey mom," Gumball said when he got home.

"Yes, dear?" Nicole asked.

"Do you know anything about ghosts?" Nicole sighed.

"I know a lot, Gumball." She said. "I was plagued by ghosts when I was your age." She and Gumball sat down on the couch.

"How did you know they we're ghosts?" Gumball asked.

"I could barely see them and sometimes I couldn't remember them while my mother could. Why do you ask?"

"I think there might be ghosts at school."

"What do they look like?"

"They look like white foxes and one has braids and the others have short hair."

"Do their names happen to be Diaben, Nel and Nir?

"Yeah!" Nicole sighed.

"I was afraid of this." She said. "Gumball, listen, those girls were killed when a student, Maida, went insane and killed most of the students." Gumball gasped.

"H-How do you know."

"I should know because, I helped her. I would not have done anything I did back then if I had known it would affect you and Darwin. I'm sorry, Gumball. Tell Diaben and her sisters that if you ever see them again." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nicole opened it and saw Principle Brown standing there.

"Excuse us for a minute, Gumball." He said and shut the door. "Nicole, there-

"I know." Nicole said. "I've talked to Gumball about it."

"Yes, but you should know that we've had psychic come in. Diaben and her sisters are very upset with you, but I've told them that you're sorry as you told those years ago." Nicole gave a sigh a relief.

"Now they can rest in peace." She said. "That's a good weight off my shoulders."

"Have a good day, Nicole." Principle Brown said as he entered his car and drove off. As Nicol turned around, she saw Diaben and her sisters standing by the door, now bearing white dresses and smiling at her.

"Hi, Nicole!" Diaben said.

"Hi guys. Look, I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago."

"It's alright!" Nel said.

"We forgive you!" Nir agreed They all hugged as Diaben and the twins disappeared. Darwin came outside.

"Mrs. Mom?" He asked. "Who were those angels just now?" Nicole looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Just some old friends."

_**End**_


End file.
